Smackdown of Gloves
by The Ghost of You Lingers About
Summary: The finest warriors of Marvel and DC head to the boxing ring. Fights: Wonder Woman vs Hercules Superman vs Hyperion Thor vs Captain Marvel Juggernaut vs Kilowog Hulk vs Lobo She Hulk vs Martian Manhunter The Thing vs Big Barda Aquaman vs Silver Surfer
1. Wonder Woman vs Hercules - Intro

The amazon walked her way into the ring, smiling and waving to the crowd. She had a look of fierce determination, as she was in to win, and wanted to prove her universe proud. The Watcher looked at her with unnervous and unfeeling eyes, as she made her way up to the steps of the ring.

Her opponent from the other universe, Hercules, was less humble. He flexed his biceps proudly, confident and assured in his victory. He had the intent of winning the match, and was convinced no Amazon was going to stop him from doing that.

He jumped over the ring ropes, read to box.

"I've fought with Amazons before and won. I'm sorry, but it's clear I'll be the victor of this match", as he showboated, doing muscle poses for the crowd.

A alien announcer, announced the fighters.

"In the red corner, the Amazing Amazon, Wonder Woman!". Diana smiled for the crowd, waving to her adoring fans.

"In the blue corner, the Greek God, Hercules". Hercules, got the same amount of cheers, albeit slightly less, and the crowd cheered for him as well, doing muscle poses for the crowd.

The Watcher announced the fight. "Regular boxing rules apply. No powers except speed, stamina and strength. Win is by Knockout, nothing else."

Hercules offered a glove tap, and Wonder Woman took it in stride, tapping her gloves back.


	2. Wonder Woman vs Hercules - First Half

It was Round 3. The amazon, had bruised Hercules up quite nicely, able to nimbly dodge his punches, and trade out quite powerful jabs of her own, and Hercules, was staying strong, yet he felt like the sting of her punches was slowly affecting him. He was in his corner, trying to stay prepared, doing some shadowboxing to imitate his amazonian opponent.

It wasn't working, as Wonder Woman continued to look at him, with steel bound determination.

The bell rung, and Hercules came out swinging with a right hook, which he followed up with a uppercut, Wonder Woman flinching at the pain, and tried to block his next strikes, countering with two punches to the face, and Hercules tried to block, countering with a punch to the stomach, following it up with a one-two punch to the face.

Wonder Woman, was definitely feeling the might of the Amazonian god, and was trying to avoid his punches now. She ducked out of the way, trying to guard against his punches, and eventually, looked for a opening to counter.

Hercules smirked, and uppercuted her, the Amazon receiving the blow square on the chin, her body collapsing to the floor. Hercules, proud of himself, showboated for the crowd, flexing his biceps for the crowd, while Wonder Woman tried to beat the count.

Wonder Woman struggled to find her footing, but got up at the count of six, her body quite sore, but still ready for the fight.

Wonder Woman continued with a barrage of punches, trying to dodge Hercules's valley of blows, excellently guarding them, and then countering back with a one-two to the face, him feeling the pain of the punches, and Wonder Woman continued, making sure he didn't have a chance to fight back, continually punching him, Hercules's strength being the only thing keeping him from collapsing.

The bell rang. Hercules, walked back to his corner, grumbling, while Wonder Woman, still prepared, was feeling a bit proud for getting the upper hand.


	3. Wonder Woman vs Hercules - Second Half

It was currently Round 7 of the match, and Hercules was taking it on the chin, a lot. The Amazon had used his lack of skill against him, often turning the tables in the match, using her speed to dance around him, punching him so quick and fast, that he had no time to reliate back. He was a bit smitten with the Amazon's power, but a bit disappointed that he no longer had the edge. He tried to play cheeky with some bicep flexing, which Wonder Woman returned in turn.

Wonder Woman and Hercules prepared for the next round of battle, and Hercules tried to corner her, but she slipped out and punched him in the face, giving him two face shots and a uppercut, the Greek God staggering into the ropes. Hercules tried to impulse his power, using the ropes to bounce into a more powerful punch, but Wonder Woman avoided it, and continued to swing at him, beating him up and down the ring, Hercules trying his best to guard, but the Amazon was too quick, and continued to wound his pride and body.

Eventually, the bell rung. Hercules, could feel his body aching in pain, him taking quite a beating, the amazonian beauty's punches starting to really take their toll.

The bell rung, and Hercules came out swinging, but Wonder Woman delivered a haymaker, knocking him across to the floor.

The Watcher started to count him out. "1-2-3-4-5", Hercules slowly rising to his feet, but his body was starting to give out, but he was determined to push himself, Wonder Woman herself, was proud of the Greek God. But, he just collapsed, his weight taking the toll of the fight.

"The winner is Wonder Woman!", the Watcher loudly declared. And the Amazon smiled proudly, flexing her biceps for the crowd, and helped Hercules up.

He was smitted, and wanted to both ask her for a date, and a rematch. She was willing to do the latter, but not the former.


	4. Superman vs Hyperion - Intro

Superman, walked to the ring, nodding and smiling at his fans, who seemed to cheer his name with pride and glee. Meanwhile, Hyperion, wanted to make a grander entrace, plummeting into the ring, landing with a sound that shook the ring to it's core. Even though the ring was created by it's strongest scientists, and held together with some of the strongest materials scientists like Tony Stark and Reed Richards could find, they still had some trouble keeping the audience safe. They hired some magicians like Zatanna and Doctor Strange to create forcefields, so the audience would be safe.

Hyperion looked at Superman, glaring at the alien, giving him a hard and cold glare. He knew about the man's power, and wasn't willing to lose the match.

The alien announcer started to announcer for the fighters.

"In the red corner, the Man of Steel himself, Superman!", and the audience applauded and clapped, the man smiling and nodding for his fans.

"In the blue corner, the God of the Sun, Hyperion!", Hyperion, was more confident, and flexed his muscles for the crowd, mostly getting jeers and boos, and angrily shook his fists at the crowd.

Superman offered a glove tap, which Hyperion swatted away.

"You know the rules. Win by Knockout, no powers except speed, stamina and strength"


	5. Superman vs Hyperion - Part One

Superman admitted, mentally, that Hyperion was a tough opponent, as he got up from the count of 4, pounding his gloves, coming out swinging against the man of steel. Superman dodged and blocked his valley of blows, eventually, punching back with a one-two punch, starting a punching trade, which Superman ended with a punch to the stomach, that ended with him being tossed to the ropes.

It was a strained fight, and even the audience felt the whiplash of the fight, with their bodies having pains from shallowing the shockwaves of their gloved blows.

Hyperion glared at his opponent, sending him a glare that looked like pure malice. Superman, tried his best to shake it off, not really looking back at his opponent.

The next round started, and Hyperion started with a 1-2 combo, which Superman avoided, and knocked him down with a belly and uppercut punch, in that order, sending Hyperion down to the ground, him beating the count at 7. The Supermen then traded punches, Hyperion socking him in the face, Superman guarding. As much as he hated to admit it, Superman had a equal in the god of the sun, and he looked for a time to fight back. He countered with a punch to the face, Hyperion growling, and trying to throw some punches back, but Superman blocked his swings and essentially started to rock on Hyperion's face, throwing a series of punches to the face, that Hyperion countered, but he took a lot of headshots.


	6. Superman vs Hyperion - Part Two

Hyperion, was starting to take the toll of Superman's punches. Hyperion was a more agressive fighter, but Superman was arguably, was smarter and more efficient in the ring, knowing how to use Hyperion's anger against him, often goading him, then trapping him, with hard and fast strikes. Admittely, both were pretty even, but Superman had a slight advantage, scoring 2 knockdowns in their current round, which they had gone up to Round 10.

Hyperion started to get nervous, and even a bit warry, as he knew he could fall down, if Superman actually managed to damage him, and he put his guard up, and avoided getting into a punching trade with the Man of Steel, trying to avoid and block, and counter when he can. He managed to survive in tact for the round, but mostly, his confidence was waning, and it was clear, unless a miracle happened, he was not going to win this match.


	7. Superman vs Hyperion - the KO

Eventually, it was the penultimate round, and Hyperion was feeling winded. He was taking more damage than he liked to admit, and was taking a lot of Superman's punches, and was so confident, that he didn't block or dodge them. He ultimately was just trying to survive this round, although he didn't want to tell his opponent that, out of shame.

Superman and Hyperion traded punches, with them scoring powerful hits, until Superman landed a good one two punch, punching Hyperion's belly and then uppercutting him. He fell to the floor, limp.

The Watcher started the count.

"1-2-3-4", the alien counted, and as Hyperion struggled to beat the count, he just was in too much pain, his body struggling to recover from the toll put on him.

"10!" The winner is Superman, and The Watcher held Superman's hand up, in victory, while Superman smiled.

Superman, offered a hand to help Hyperion up, but Hyperion swatted it away, and left the ring in a huff.


	8. Captain Marvel vs Thor - Intro

Thor, appeared in a flash of thunder, placing his hammer under the ring. He was a bit apprenshive about not using the hammer to fight, but he was very confident in his own strength. Captain Marvel, then flew to the ring, smiling and waving to his fans.

Thor, was pleased by how jubliant his opponent was, and Captain Marvel was willing to answer back, shaking hands with the Norse God.

"In the red corner, the big red cheese himself, Captain Marvel!", and Billy waved to the crowd, again. Even if he lost, he was happy that Thor was kind enough to not be resentful or a showboat.

"In the blue corner, the God of Thunder, Thor!", and Thor, was a bit more arrogant with his intro, flexing his muscles. Some ladies cheered, as seeing the shirtless Thor, was a bit arousing.

The two magical fighters tapped gloves, waiting for the bell to ring.


	9. Captain Marvel vs Thor - Part Two

Thor, dodged another gloved blow, from the red superman before him, and swatted back with two punches to the head. He then punched Captain Marvel across the ring with a shot to the head. Captain Marvel put his gloves up, and prepared for a punching trade.

As much as they hated to admit it, they were evenly matched, although Thor's hits often punched with such force, that it rocked and stunned Billy, either punching him to the ropes, or stunning him, enough for Thor to knock him down.

Thankfully, typical boxing rules didn't apply or Captain Marvel would have lost by TKO.

Captain Marvel, got the jump, by avoiding a punch from Thor, and firing back with a uppercut, with Thor felt, but Thor reliated with a headshot, that knocked Captain Marvel to the floor.

Thankfully, the bell saved him. Thor was enjoying the challenge of facing his red-clad opponent.


	10. Thor vs Captain Marvel - Part Three

Thor traded punches with Captain Marvel, eventually sending him all the way across the ring with a mighty left hook. He was flung to the ropes, getting somewhat tangled in them, before falling down.

The Watcher started the count as the Asgardian, stood back, leaning against a post. "1-2-3-4", the Watcher counted, as Captain Marvel struggled to get up.

Thor was pleased, as he got to continue trading punches with CM, as CM rose at the count of 7, and pounded his gloves.

The bell rung.


	11. Thor vs Captain Marvel - Part Four

Both Thor and Captain Marvel were sweating, as they traded furious punches, at eachother, none of them flinching a inch, until Captain Marvel threw a uppercut, that knocked Thor down.

The Watcher counted, and Thor got up at the count of 4, and pounded his gloves. Thor, was very reslient, and was aching to make the final round, Round 15 of the fight, the one where knocked out the red caped figure before him.

Thor started with a 1-2 jab that knocked Captain Marvel across the ring, and Captain Marvel was starting to feel the sting of Thor's punches, as he put up his guard, and aimed for a haymaker, which Thor blocked, and countered with a uppercut. The uppercut put Captain Marvel down for ground.

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10!, the winner is Thor!"

The Asgardian flexed his muscles for the crowd, before helping Captain Marvel up.

"Good job my friend. I would like a rematch."

"Agreed."


	12. Juggernaut vs Kilowog - Intro

Kilowog flew to the ring, changing into a boxing outfit with the Green Lantern ring. Juggernaut, stomped his way to the ring, causing the ground to shake with every step he took.

"Ready to lose, Pig-Face?", Juggernaut said, as he pounded his gloves. Kilowog responded in turn, pounding his gloves. "Prepare to lose, poozer!"

The announcer introduced the fighters. "In the red corner, the Unstoppable Juggernaut!", as Juggernaut flex his biceps to the crowd. "In the blue corner, Green Lantern's one and only, Kilowog!", Kilowog nodded for the crowd.

They heard the refs instructions, and prepared for battle.


	13. Juggernaut vs Kilowog - Part One

Kilowog winced as Juggernaut threw a left hook in his face, Kilowog being stunned a bit, but still, putting his guard up, and trying to block his onslaught of punches, and countering with a uppercut, with Juggernaut winced at himself.

The two weren't willing to give out, and Kilowog, although Juggernaut was very strong and resilent, Kilowog refused to give out, and kept fighting through the match, getting in a few great shots himself.

Kilowog punched Juggernaut's chest, knocking him across the ring, and Juggernaut put his guard up, and Kilowog went for more body shots, making Juggernaut cringe in pain.

The bell rung, and it was currently Round 4. Juggernaut glared at his opponent, while Kilowog smirked, knowing, if he was going down, he wasn't going to go down, without a fight.


	14. Juggernaut vs Kilowog - Part Two

Juggernaut was starting to wear down a bit, as Kilowog and Juggernaut glared at eachother, coming out of their corners for Round 9.

Kilowog started with two shots to the face, and Juggernaut countered with two equally powerful shots. Juggernaut grinned, as Kilowog got stunned, and punched him in the face, with a left hook, that knocked Kilowog on the ground.

"Give up", Juggernaut said, as he flexed his muscles while waiting for the Watcher to count Kilowog out. Kilowog, struggled a bit, puking a bit of blood, but got up on the count of 7, and pounded his gloves.

"You first", Kilowog said, throwing a hard haymaker to Juggernaut's face, stumbling him a bit. As somewhat outmatched Kilowog was, he wasn't willing to go down without proving himself, and Kilowog continued to work the body, fast and hard, until the bell rung.

The bell rung, and both fighters swore to finish it next round.


	15. Juggernaut vs Kilowog - Part Three

Juggernaut grinned, as Kilowog started to bleed from the punches he was throwing towards him, and Kilowog put his guard up, but it was weak, and Juggernaut followed the barrage, with a strong shot to the face, that almost knocked Kilowog out of the ring.

Kilowog fell down. The ref didn't even bother counting, as Kilowog was out cold.

Juggernaut flexed his biceps, as he was announced as the winner, while the crowd cheered and booed in equal measure.


	16. She Hulk vs Martian Manhunter - Intro

She Hulk, walked to the ring, flexing and doing muscle poses for the crowd, smiling all the way to her corner.

Martian Manhunter, then flew to the ring.

Martian Manhunter greeted She Hulk. "Greetings, Jennifer."

She Hulk shook his hand. "Likewise."

The fighters were announced.

"In the red corner, the Jade Giantness, the truly, Sensational, She Hulk!", and the crowd cheered, as she did a double bicep pose for the crowd.

"In the blue corner, the Son of Mars himself, Martian Manhunter!", and the crowd cheered for him as well, Martian Manhunter nodding for the crowd.

She Hulk offered a glove tap, which MMH accepted, and they went to their corners.


	17. She Hulk vs Martian Manhunter - Part One

She Hulk and Martian Manhunter were currently at Round 4, She Hulk knocking down J'onn about two times this round, and looking to win by TKO.

Martian Manhunter, was smart in the ring, and knew how to take advantage of She Hulk's weaknessness, as she was a strong and fast puncher, he kept his distance and tried to box her in whenever he can, but he was squisher than the Jade Giantness, and she took advantage of that, working his body until the round ended.

She and MMH tapped gloves, after round ended, and the announcements said that She Hulk currently had the advantage, as she had scored 4 knockdowns this match, while MMH only scored 1.


	18. She Hulk vs Martian Manhunter - Part Two

J'onn and She Hulk were currently even, and She Hulk was avoiding punches thrown by J'onn, and trying to box him, so he wouldn't be able to have legroom to fight back.

It was currently Round 7, and MMH actually got ahead a little bit, in the match, knocking SH two times, and was hoping to score a TKO.

He wasn't as strong as She Hulk, but he was slightly quicker, and used that to his advantage, to hit She Hulk harder, and take advantage of her being a pure slugger.

He uppercuted She Hulk and finished with a blow to the body, knocking her down for a second time, but the bell saved her.


	19. She Hulk vs Martian Manhunter - Knockout

She Hulk fell down from the force of the one-two J'onn threw to her face. She bounced back a little bit, falling to the floor with a thud. The Watcher started to call her out.

"1...2...3...4", and She Hulk, struggled to rise, but her body was cramping. "5...6...7...8...9... 10"!

She Hulk was about to rise to her feet, but then heard the bell ring, and accepted defeat.

"THE WINNER... J'ONN JONZZ, THE MARTIAN MANHUNTER!"

Watcher raised his hand in victory. He got his choice of opponent, and chose to box Superman.

She-Hulk, stood up, and congratulated him.

"Well, you certainly turned me into a green pile of goo...", she laughed. "But, seriously, thanks for the match... if you ever need a lawyer... call me sometime."


	20. Hulk vs Lobo - Intro

Hulk walked to the ring, the ring tremoring with every step he took. He didn't give any passing glances to the audience, just prepared to beat the tar out of his opponent, Lobo, and Lobo jumped over the ring ropes, and did a muscle pose for the audience, which was in a mixture of cheers and boos.

Lobo taunted Hulk. "Heh, you can't defeat the Main Man, green bean.", to which Hulk just snorted back at.

The announcer announced the fighters.

"In the red corner, the Green Goliath himself, The Hulk!", and Hulk, pounded his gloves, sending a quake through the ring.

"In the blue corner, the Main Man, Lobo!", Lobo, and Lobo did a another muscle pose, this time flexing one bicep, and the crowd jeered and booed in equal measure, which Lobo yelled at them back.

The Watcher, signaled for them to touch gloves.


	21. Hulk vs Lobo - Part Two

Lobo flew to the ground with a huge thud, as Hulk glared at him angrily. As much as Hulk would hate to admit it, Lobo was strong and mildly faster, and he was a surprisingly good healer. But, Hulk was like a wall, and Lobo was getting frustrated trying to knock him down.

The Watcher counted Lobo out, and Lobo got up by the count of 6. Lobo smirked and taunted Hulk, flexing his biceps. The Watcher moved out of the way, and Hulk went for a straight punch to the face, and Lobo and Hulk tussled, with each punch having the force of a cannonball.


End file.
